faire de son mieux
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Colin avait toujours fait de son mieux. Il ne pleurait que lorsque personne ne pouvait le savoir et souriait face aux autres... Mais parfois, faire de son mieux ne suffit pas. Harcèlement, Harry/Colin SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui je viens avec une petite fic un peu spéciale.  
**_

_**J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Colin, ce genre de personnage qui en fait trop, qui ressent trop, en réalité. Je le trouvais hautement touchant dans le canon, mais dans la vraie vie, on sait bien comment ce genre de personnes sont traitées...**_

_**Le sujet peut être un peu dur mais je crois que j'avais besoin de l'aborder.**_

_**Cette histoire**__** fait quatre chapitres corrigés par LuckyDevil (que j'embrasse au passage) qui seront publiés chaque semaine, samedi.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Faire de son mieux

**Chapitre 1 :**

.

Colin avait toujours fait de son mieux pour sourire.

Il avait eu quelques coups durs dans sa vie, comme tout le monde bien sûr. Il avait parfois pleuré, mais jamais en public. C'était sa fierté : il ne pleurait que lorsque personne ne pouvait le savoir, enfermé dans la salle de bain, avec la musique pour couvrir ses sanglots. Puis il séchait ses joues, retrouvait le sourire face au miroir, et ressortait affronter la vie.

Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas un enfant comme les autres et qu'il ne pourrait pas aller dans le même collège que ses amis, il avait cherché les points positifs, les avantages à être un sorcier, les qualités de ce nouveau monde. Il avait ainsi découvert un héros, un château magnifique et les possibilités illimitées de la magie.

Puis les harcèlements avaient commencé.

Les premières personnes qui avaient commencé, il ne les connaissait même pas personnellement. C'étaient des Poufsouffle de deuxième année qui en avaient eu marre de le voir tourner autour de Harry Potter pour prendre des photos.

\- T'es vraiment comme une mouche autour d'une merde, Crivey ! Tu te prends pour qui à tourner autour de Potter comme s'il t'appartenait ?

C'étaient eux qui avaient inventé cette expression, une mouche autour d'une merde. Quand il les croisait dans les couloirs, il pouvait les entendre dire « mouche à merde », le murmurer d'un ton moqueur, méprisant, en secouant la main devant leur nez comme si c'était lui qui sentait la déjection. Harry Potter était le héros de toute l'Angleterre, surtout des sorciers de pure souche. Ils n'acceptaient pas que Colin, qui n'avait découvert l'existence de ce monde et de Harry que quelques mois plus tôt, puisse se croire permis d'essayer d'être proche de lui à ce point.

Les premiers mois, ça n'avait été que ça, les moqueries sur son passage. Il se sentait humilié, mais il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il se disait que tant qu'il pouvait sourire à ses camarades de classe et à Harry, alors tout irait pour le mieux.

Il avait rapidement été pétrifié par le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, et quand il s'était réveillé, la fin d'année était presque là, et les Poufsouffle avaient bien d'autres choses à penser que de se préoccuper de lui. Il finit donc son année tranquillement et n'eut même pas besoin de passer les examens car Dumbledore les avait exceptionnellement annulés.

Mais durant sa deuxième année, le harcèlement reprit, cette fois soutenu par un peu plus de gens. Les Poufsouffle de désormais troisième année n'étaient plus les seuls à le bousculer dans les couloirs, d'autres le faisaient à présent et, surtout, le groupe de Draco Malfoy aussi s'y était mis.

Comme Malfoy détestait Harry et que Colin était ouvertement fan de lui, sa présence était devenue une insulte à ses yeux, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'un Serpentard aux ordres de Malfoy ne lui prenne son sac ou ne le pousse violemment dans les couloirs. « La mouche », l'appelaient-ils encore, et cela les faisait beaucoup rire de le voir trébucher dans les grandes robes de sorcier informes qu'il n'était toujours pas habitué à porter.

Pour les Serpentard, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas question de s'arrêter à son admiration pour Harry, il avait tant d'autres défauts à relever ! À commencer par son origine, bien entendu, son « sang » moldu.

Il ne comptait plus les Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il avait essuyés sans rien dire, alors que c'était vraiment une insulte très grave dans le monde sorcier. Hermione Granger aussi avait reçu ce surnom, une fois. Harry et Ron Weasley l'avaient défendue avec tant d'ardeur, racontait-on, que quelqu'un avait reçu un sort de crache-limaces ! Après ça, jamais plus la meilleure amie de Harry Potter n'avait été insultée de la sorte.

Colin n'avait pas cette chance, et les agressions quotidiennes qu'il subissait devenaient si visibles que les autres Gryffondor avaient commencé à le remarquer...

Mais personne ne réagissait.

On le regardait avec pitié, l'air de dire « pauvre Colin », désapprouvant le comportement des autres, mais ne faisant rien pour lui venir en aide.

Et Colin ne faisait rien non plus, d'ailleurs. Il aurait pu en parler, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami. S'il l'avait dit à ses camarades de classe, peut-être qu'ils auraient essayé de l'aider, et s'il s'était adressé à ses professeurs, peut-être qu'il aurait été défendu. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

La réalité c'est qu'il ne voulait pas voir le regard des autres changer. Il avait honte de se comporter comme ça, passif, et de n'avoir rien à répondre. Parce que c'est vrai qu'il aimait prendre Harry en photo, qu'il aimait le regarder, lui dire salut le matin et l'encourager en personne pour le Quidditch. C'était vrai aussi qu'il était né-Moldu, qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à comprendre les mœurs sorcières et que ses uniformes semblaient toujours avoir été taillés pour quelqu'un de plus grand et de plus costaud que lui.

Alors quand on se moquait de lui, il ne répondait rien. Parfois il allait même jusqu'à sourire face à eux. Il le faisait pour s'empêcher de pleurer, parce que s'il ne souriait pas, il s'effondrerait. Mais son attitude était prise comme une provocation, et les autres n'en devenaient que plus cruels en réponse.

Durant les grandes vacances qui suivirent, son petit frère Dennis lui annonça que lui aussi avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard et qu'il le rejoindrait à la rentrée. Colin lui avait souri, l'avait félicité, et était parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pendant que l'eau remplissait la baignoire et que la musique résonnait, Colin avait pleuré, priant pour que son frère ne vive pas la même chose que lui et que ceux qui l'ennuyaient soient punis et ne puissent plus continuer à faire ça.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'être insulté chaque jour, d'être regardé avec moquerie ou pitié par les élèves, d'avoir peur à chaque fois qu'il sortait de cours d'être bousculé dans les couloirs.

\- Tu ferais mieux de crever, Sang-de-Bourbe ! lui avait dit un Serpentard.

Quand il avait dit ça, Colin avait fait semblant de ne rien entendre et avait passé son chemin en accélérant le pas. Mais maintenant, cette solution lui semblait envisageable. Il lui suffirait d'un sort, en deux ans Colin en avait appris plein qui suffiraient à lui ôter la vie, ne serait-ce que le sortilège de découpe pour s'ouvrir les veines, ou le sortilège de lévitation pour faire tomber un meuble sur sa tête. Ce serait rapide, et après ça il serait libéré à jamais des gars qui le harcelaient.

Harcèlement, le mot était dit. Il était harcelé.

Ce fut la première réelle prise de conscience de Colin. Il était harcelé, c'étaient donc ses harceleurs les coupables.

Lui n'était pas responsable de quoi que ce soit. Ni de sa passion pour les photos de Harry, ni de ses origines, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Le suicide, ce serait leur donner la victoire sur lui, et ça, aucun Gryffondor digne de ce nom ne pouvait l'accepter.

Colin pensait à Harry, à toute l'horreur qu'il avait subie depuis qu'il était bébé, et qui malgré tout tenait le coup encore aujourd'hui.

Colin voulait être comme lui, être un héros... Il voulait tout faire pour tenter de le devenir.

Mais pour ça il allait falloir être fort, très fort. Quand son frère serait à Poudlard avec lui, Colin ne se laisserait plus faire, il se défendrait.

Colin serra le poing et se glissa dans la baignoire en coupant l'eau.

À partir de maintenant, il allait faire de son mieux, non plus pour sourire, mais pour faire face.

Son principal réconfort fut que, lorsque les frères Crivey furent au château de Poudlard pour la première et troisième année, Dennis ne fut pas du tout exposé aux mêmes problèmes que lui. Il avait beau être le plus petit de tous les élèves de Poudlard et être un né-Moldu, il n'avait jamais été remarqué par les habituels agresseurs de Colin. C'était un soulagement sans nom pour lui qui avait toujours été protecteur envers son petit frère.

Ne voulant pas lui faire honte, et conformément à ce qu'il s'était promis, Colin changea de comportement. Quand on lui faisait un croche-pied, il parvenait presque toujours à l'esquiver, il ne souriait plus aux moqueries et répondait aux insultes.

\- La mouche t'emmerde, laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Eh bien, c'est qu'il essaie de se défendre le Sang-de-Bourbe ! se moqua un des Serpentard de cinquième année qui l'avaient coincé au détour d'un couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, on a mangé du lion aujourd'hui ?

\- Foutez moi la paix !

Un de ses adversaires lui attrapa l'épaule et le poussa contre le mur où il le tint fermement. Ce n'étaient pas les bousculades habituelles, c'était la première fois qu'on le touchait si franchement, et ça mettait Colin très mal à l'aise.

\- On t'a demandé si tu avais mangé du lion, la mouche !

Colin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Eh bien alors, tu ne réponds plus, la mouche ? Ne me dis pas qu'on a raison ?

\- C'est dégoûtant !

\- À force de tourner autour de lui, Potter a dû remarquer son cul, pas vrai ?

Colin rougit furieusement en comprenant finalement où ils voulaient en venir. Il était furieux qu'ils puissent sous-entendre une chose pareille.

\- Harry n'est pas comme ça !

\- Ça veut dire que toi tu l'es ?

Colin ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre à cela tant il n'était pas préparé à aborder un tel sujet. On parlait d'_homosexualité_, là. Jamais Colin n'avait réfléchi à ces choses, ils n'en parlaient même pas à la maison.

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Alors, pour s'échapper de cette situation, il donna un grand coup d'épaule dans le Serpentard qui le tenait et réussit à se dégager pour s'enfuir en courant.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, un nouveau type de harcèlement prit place parmi tous ses précédents harceleurs mais aussi par d'autres qui n'étaient pas là avant. Peut-être parce qu'elles le voyaient comme un nouveau rival ou quelque chose dans le genre, il y avait désormais de plus en plus de filles qui participaient au jeu de qui trouvera la meilleure insulte.

C'était devenu un jeu populaire dans les couloirs et même en cours à présent.

Mais même là, les Gryffondor de la classe faisaient semblant de ne rien voir. Même Ginny Weasley, qui protégeait pourtant Loufoca quand les autres étaient méchants avec elle, ne semblait pas le trouver important. En fait, elle avait presque l'air d'être d'accord avec les filles qui l'embêtaient.

Cela faisait presque un mois que sa troisième année avait commencé quand l'une d'entre elles avait délibérément jeté un sort à ses vêtements pour que les coutures se déchirent. Il s'était retrouvé à moitié nu dans le parc de l'école, et presque tous ceux qui l'entouraient s'étaient moqués de lui, comme si c'était hilarant de le voir s'accroupir dans la boue en retenant tant bien que mal les pans de tissus qui se détachaient.

La sonnerie avait retenti et le parc s'était vidé alors qu'il restait sur place, sans savoir comment faire pour rejoindre sa classe ou même l'intérieur du château. Si jamais il se levait, il était persuadé que tous ses vêtements tomberaient autour de lui et qu'il se retrouverait totalement nu. Même s'il n'y avait presque plus personne, il n'avait aucune envie de se ridiculiser de la sorte.

\- Hé, Colin !

Il releva la tête, sur la défensive, mais ce n'était que Ron Weasley.

Depuis leur première rencontre, Ron avait toujours été gentil avec lui. Il lui avait promis un autographe de Harry en première année, l'avait aidé quand il se perdait dans les couloirs au début de sa scolarité et avait même argumenté en sa faveur auprès de MacGonagall quand un devoir qu'il devait rendre avait été déchiré, bien que Ron ne sache pas que cela avait été fait délibérément par les harceleurs de Colin.

Même si Ron ne savait rien de sa situation, Colin avait toujours été soulagé à l'idée que, si jamais il se décidait un jour à avouer la vérité, au moins lui ne lui tournerait pas le dos de mépris.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Ron en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

Colin essaya de répondre, de dire que oui en souriant, que c'était juste une mauvaise blague, rien de plus, mais il n'y arriva pas. À la place, il fondit en larmes, purement et simplement.

Ron le prit aussitôt dans ses bras, avec une brusquerie maladroite, et commença à bégayer des questions.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ? Quelqu'un a été méchant avec toi ?

Colin avait hoché la tête aux deux questions, avouant pour la première fois que ça n'allait pas, pas du tout, et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'aide pour tenir.

Ron passa un moment à lui tapoter gentiment le dos, essayant de le réconforter avec quelques phrases dépourvues de sens comme « allons » et « ça va aller ». Puis il agita sa baguette pour recoudre grossièrement le pantalon et la cape, et lui donna son propre pull d'uniforme. Il était bien trop grand mais Colin était vraiment heureux de l'avoir.

\- Tu as cours, là ? lui demanda Ron alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le château.

Colin ne répondit pas. Oui il avait cours, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Ron sembla le comprendre puisqu'il les amena directement jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle était presque vide en ce moment, et Ron lui demanda de redescendre quand il se serait changé.

Une fois seul dans son dortoir, Colin sécha toutes les traces de larmes qui restait sur ses cils et ses joues, puis il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se décider à rejoindre Ron.

Il était installé devant la cheminée et invita Colin à prendre place à côté de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait s'asseoir sur ce canapé. Avant, il était réservé aux sixième et septième année et, depuis l'année dernière au « trio d'or » : Harry, Ron et Hermione. C'était une place très confortable, chaleureuse et surtout très convoitée. Colin se sentait vraiment intimidé d'être là.

Peut-être que c'était pour cela, ou bien à cause du regard doux de Ron, mais Colin finit par craquer de nouveau. Cette fois, il pleura moins et parla un peu plus, il parla de la mouche, des bousculades, des insultes et des insinuations qu'il y avait eu plus récemment.

Colin parlait à voix basse pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende, il essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer, de ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'une personne de plus. Mais il le faisait aussi, presque inconsciemment, dans l'espoir que son impuissance soit moins visible que s'il racontait d'une voix intelligible.

Elle fut visible tout de même, mais Ron ne se moqua pas et ne le prit pas en pitié. À la place, il le réconforta et lui donna de nouvelles idées pour répliquer quand on l'insultait. Souvent, les solutions proposées étaient si irréalisables que Colin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire, et cela le détendit mieux que n'importe quel regard compatissant n'aurait pu le faire.

L'heure suivante, Colin retourna en cours et garda la tête haute. Il était déterminé à garder cette même attitude dans les temps à venir, quelles que soient les méchancetés qu'on lui dirait.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos retours chaleureux du premier chapitre ! J'espère que le second vous plaira aussi._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Yume u_u_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

.

Deux semaines après que Ron eut découvert la vérité et l'eut réconforté, arrivèrent les élèves des autres écoles pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

L'événement, tant attendu, fut accompagné d'une grande surprise : la Coupe des Trois Sorciers désigna Harry comme quatrième compétiteur.

Colin avait alors eu la mauvaise idée (bien qu'il estimât avoir raison de le faire) de le défendre publiquement. Des Poufsouffle, soutenant Cédric Diggory, n'avaient pas du tout apprécié qu'il se mette du côté du « tricheur ».

Ce fut la première fois que Colin prit réellement des coups.

Plus que la douleur, ce fut le choc de se faire battre qui marqua le plus le Gryffondor. Recevoir des coups de poings et de pieds sur tout le corps, avoir mal et peur, ne pas savoir quoi faire pour se défendre... Ce fut horrible et effrayant, et même quand il fut seul à nouveau, il ne réussit pas à bouger tout de suite, traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de réussir à avoir le courage de se lever, de rajuster sa robe de sorcier et de rentrer à la tour Gryffondor.

Il y avait de l'agitation, comme toujours, et personne ne le regardait. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à faire la fête en l'honneur de Harry pour avoir réussi à éviter le règlement de manière encore plus marquée que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Pour Colin, c'était inconcevable que Harry ait choisi de devenir champion de lui-même, il suffisait de voir à quel point il semblait déprimé ou énervé dès que la conversation prenait cette allure, ce qui était hélas sûrement le cas en continu ce soir-là.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les élèves ne lui prêtaient pas d'attention, et Colin avait presque atteint les escaliers menant à son dortoir quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

\- Colin, d'où viennent ces blessures ?

C'était Hermione Granger.

\- De nulle part, répondit-il aussitôt en sentant ses joues rougir sous le mensonge.

\- Oh, vraiment ? fit-elle avec du sarcasme dans la voix.

\- Eh bien...

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, très bien, mais on va faire soigner ça. Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Pas de discussion, viens avec moi.

Elle lui prit la main d'autorité et lui fit faire machine arrière, le traînant jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dans les couloirs, elle le relâcha mais il continua à marcher à ses côtés, tête basse, honteux. Il n'était pas fier d'avoir été surpris dans cet état, il aurait préféré rester discret pour ça.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais si tu veux te confier, ou si tu as besoin d'aide, tu ne dois pas hésiter à nous le dire. Ron nous a dit que tu avais des problèmes. Avec Harry, tu peux venir nous voir n'importe quand.

\- Non, je... Je n'oserai jamais...

Elle lui sourit doucement.

\- Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Harry, mais c'est un garçon comme les autres. Il n'est pas inaccessible, au contraire. Il est généreux et sera à l'écoute si tu vas vers lui.

Colin ne répondit pas. Pour lui, cela semblait totalement impossible d'aller déranger Harry pour lui raconter ses problèmes. Harry était son idole après tout, il préférait l'aimer de loin plutôt que de l'impliquer dans des problèmes où Colin s'était mis tout seul.

Ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie quand Hermione reprit la parole :

\- Je te le dis une dernière fois, tu ne dois pas hésiter à venir nous voir. Tous les trois.

Elle attendit qu'il hoche la tête avant de le laisser entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Il se fit soigner, évita les questions de madame Pomfresh et ne tarda pas à sortir pour rentrer rapidement à la tour Gryffondor. Il faillit croiser Rusard sur le chemin, comme le couvre-feu était passé et que Pomfresh n'avait pas pensé à lui faire un mot d'excuse (elle était plutôt habituée à garder les élèves pour la nuit d'ordinaire). Finalement, il réussit à échapper à son regard, et arriva en un seul morceau à la salle commune.

Une fois encore, personne ne semblait faire attention à lui, et ce n'est qu'après avoir entamé la montée des escaliers menant aux dortoirs qu'il croisa le regard de Hermione, fixé sur lui. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour la rassurer, et c'est quand elle lui répondit qu'il remarqua qu'elle était accompagnée de Harry. Les yeux d'émeraude que Colin avait tant de fois contemplés le firent rougir, et il se dépêcha de disparaître de sa vue.

Ce soir-là, dans son lit, beaucoup de choses se passèrent dans sa tête, et son adoration pour Harry se mélangea avec les suppositions de ses harceleurs. Il s'imagina séduire Harry, ou plus vraisemblablement être séduit par Harry. Il s'imagina amoureux et en couple avec lui... Même quand il essaya de penser à autre chose, le souvenir des yeux concernés de Harry, dans la salle commune, le ramenait au même point.

L'expression « manger du lion » qu'avaient utilisé les Serpentard lui revint en tête et il rougit affreusement en sentant de l'excitation venir se loger dans ses reins.

Il avait honte, si honte...

Harry ne méritait pas d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans son entourage. Quoi que dise Hermione, Colin n'irait plus voir Harry tant qu'il continuerait à penser à lui de cette manière.

Cette nuit-là, il pleura un peu, en silence pour ne pas que ses camarades de dortoir le remarquent, regrettant de ne pouvoir mettre de la musique dans la salle de bain.

Le lendemain, ainsi que tous les jours qui suivirent, Colin encaissa les insultes, les bousculades et parfois même les coups, sans rien dire mais en rendant la violence autant qu'il le pouvait malgré sa faiblesse. Il resta loin de Harry, déterminé à faire de son mieux pour oublier ses envies étranges, et rangea son appareil photo qu'il ne sortit que lors de la première épreuve, pour immortaliser ses actions incroyables.

Ce fut l'année où il prit le moins de photos de son idole depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde sorcier, ainsi que celle où il se sentit le plus seul.

Malgré la présence de son frère à l'école, il ne le voyait quasiment pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami dans son année, et même dans les autres... En fait, les seuls contacts qu'il avait étaient avec les professeurs pendant les cours, et avec ses harceleurs durant la quasi-totalité de la journée.

C'était assez dur à supporter, si bien qu'un jour, il finit par craquer et reprendre son appareil photo. Il avait vu Harry sortir avec son balai, il allait probablement aller voler un peu pour se détendre : Colin savait que Harry aimait beaucoup le faire quand il était trop stressé. Harry avait toujours l'air incroyable quand il était dans les airs. C'est comme s'il se libérait d'un poids énorme et qu'il pouvait alors enlacer le vent.

Colin ne voulait pas manquer cela, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Mais avant d'atteindre le lac que son idole survolait, un groupe de cinq Serdaigle de septième année remarqua sa présence et l'intercepta. Sur chacune de leurs robes de sorciers était accroché le badge soutenant Cédric puis rabaissant Harry à tour de rôle.

\- Hé, la mouche ! Encore en train de traîner dans les pattes du tricheur ?

\- C'est pas un tricheur, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il a toujours dit qu'il n'avait pas triché !

\- Il n'y a que les mouches à merde dans ton genre qui croient à ce genre de déclarations stupides, répondit un des plus grands et des plus costauds en lui chopant le col sans douceur.

Colin se débattit pour se dégager de sa poigne mais sa robe se déchira bien avant qu'il réussisse à le faire lâcher. Il essaya ensuite d'attraper sa baguette, même s'il ne connaissait pas le moindre sort qui puisse suffire face à des septième année, mais un autre Serdaigle comprit son intention et lui attrapa méchamment le bras avant de prendre lui-même sa baguette.

\- Tu comptais faire quoi avec ça, au juste ? Nous lancer des papillons ?

Colin fut violemment jeté au sol et son appareil photo passa au-dessus de sa tête et s'écrasa un peu plus loin derrière lui. Il voulut aller le chercher mais dès qu'il se retourna, un sort s'écrasa dans son dos et il se mit à trembler violemment alors qu'un froid glacial envahissait chaque partie de son corps.

\- Tu ne sers vraiment à rien d'autre qu'à emmerder le monde !

Les insultes continuèrent de retentir mais il n'y prenait plus garde : son précieux appareil photo s'était abîmé en tombant, et malgré les soubresauts qui agitaient son corps, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il mit ses mains autour de l'objet sans oser le prendre, tant il craignait que ses tremblements n'aggravent la fissure sur l'objectif.

Comme il ne réagissait pas à leurs attaques verbales, les Serdaigle finirent par s'énerver et voulurent lui lancer un autre sort. Mais avant qu'ils ne finissent leur formule, quelqu'un cria :

\- Expelliarmus !

Colin tourna la tête à temps pour voir les cinq garçons être expulsés en arrière tandis que leurs baguettes s'envolaient. Aussitôt, le sort le faisant trembler disparut.

Harry attrapa toutes les baguettes dans les airs puis il se posta entre Colin et ses agresseurs.

\- Regardez qui voilà, s'exclama un des Serdaigle en se remettant debout. Le tricheur qui vient défendre sa mouche.

\- Vous devriez partir maintenant.

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

\- Ou sinon c'est moi qui jette un sort. Et sans baguette, vous allez avoir du mal à vous en défendre.

Les Serdaigle s'agitèrent mais ne paraissaient plus menaçants.

\- Je donnerais vos baguettes au professeur Flitwick ce soir. Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas de problèmes, barrez-vous !

Finalement, ils n'insistèrent pas plus et les contournèrent avant de partir vers le château, abandonnant la baguette de Colin sur le sol. Mais le plus jeune n'alla pas vers elle, préférant prendre son appareil qu'il serra contre lui.

Harry lui mit une main sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter et tourner vers lui.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui je... Je suis habitué, à force.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent ?

Colin haussa les épaules, sans réussir à lui avouer.

Harry s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui saisit délicatement le menton pour le tourner vers lui.

\- Ça te fait mal ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ta pommette, elle est coupée.

Colin porta sa main à sa joue et effectivement, il y avait un peu de sang. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était blessé.

\- Lève-toi, lui conseilla Harry en le soutenant par le bras. On va aller à l'infirmerie.

\- C'est une toute petite blessure, protesta Colin qui était très gêné de se montrer dans cet état face à Harry.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne connais pas de sort de soin. Alors à part si tu veux te retrouver avec de la morve bleue sur tout le visage ou quelque chose dans le même genre, c'est plus prudent d'aller voir Pomfresh.

Sans réussir à lui refuser cela, Colin le suivit jusqu'au château.

Tout le long du chemin, Harry avait laissé sa main dans le creux du coude de Colin pour le tirer derrière lui. C'est donc rouge et embarrassé qu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie où deux simples coups de baguette suffirent à soigner les blessures, tout du moins les physiques, du troisième année.

Mais au moment de repartir, Colin refusa de suivre Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'étonna le champion en le voyant s'arrêter.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te montrer à mes côtés, ça pourrait être mauvais pour toi.

\- Comment ça, « mauvais » ?

\- Eh bien, hésita Colin. Il y aurait des rumeurs qui circuleraient sur toi...

\- Comme celle où je suis un tricheur ? lui demanda Harry en souriant. Ou peut-être celle où un évadé de prison veut ma mort ? Tu préfères peut-être comparer ça à celle où je suis l'héritier de Serpentard ?

Colin ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre à cela. Mais déjà, Harry revenait vers lui pour lui prendre la main tandis qu'il continuait :

\- Les rumeurs, c'est jamais sympa, et parfois les autres élèves sont vraiment stupides. Mais ne te restreins pas à cause de cela.

\- C'est plus facile à dire...

\- ... qu'à faire, c'est vrai, concéda Harry sans lui lâcher la main. Mais quand on n'est pas tout seul, je te jure qu'on y arrive.

Ça voulait dire qu'il voulait le soutenir, malgré tout ? Que ça ne le gênait pas de traîner avec la mouche à merde, que l'on accusait de vouloir coucher avec lui et tout un tas d'autres choses aussi dégoûtantes ?

De toute évidence non, car Harry le tint par la main jusqu'à la salle commune. Beaucoup de conversations se turent en les voyant arriver ensemble, comme ça, mais Harry garda la tête haute jusqu'à atteindre le coin devant le feu où ses amis étaient déjà présents. Hermione le salua comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'il soit là et Ron proposa un Chocogrenouille à Colin sans prêter attention à leurs mains.

Harry le relâcha d'ailleurs à ce moment-là, mais l'assit de force sur le canapé avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

Ron commença alors à raconter les dernières nouvelles de son équipe de Quidditch favorite, tandis que Hermione s'adressait plutôt à Colin pour lui faire la conversation même s'il était si crispé qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à s'y intéresser, craignant la réaction des autres.

Les discussions reprirent peu à peu dans la salle commune, et finalement plus personne ne leur prêta attention. Et au bout d'un moment, Colin le leur rendit, se sentant intégré dans un groupe pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Et contre son bras, celui de Harry le réchauffait doucement.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent ainsi, Colin passait la quasi-totalité de ses pauses en compagnie du trio d'or, et plus Harry gagnait en popularité grâce à ses victoires aux épreuves, moins les harceleurs de Colin venaient lui chercher des problèmes.

Bien sûr, il y en avait toujours, les Serpentard surtout, mais même eux se faisaient moins violents, cherchant à limiter les humiliations publiques. La rumeur selon laquelle Harry avait désarmé les Serdaigle de septième année qui ennuyaient Colin s'était répandue dans toute l'école, se déformant au point que tout le monde pensait à présent que Harry avait affronté en duel non pas cinq mais quinze septième année et qu'il avait utilisé des sorts aussi puissants que ceux de Dumbledore. Ces bruits de couloirs devaient probablement jouer dans le relâchement des harceleurs, Colin pouvait comprendre que la peur des représailles s'installe, dans ces conditions.

Colin s'intégrait peu à peu dans le groupe du trio d'or, même s'il était plus jeune et qu'il n'avait pas affronté les mêmes épreuves (il en découvrit d'ailleurs de nouvelles dont même lui, le plus grand fan de Harry Potter, n'avait jamais entendu parler avant). Ron prenait soin de lui, Hermione était toujours de bon conseil et Harry...

Harry le regardait.

C'était peut-être quelque chose de banal, mais depuis toujours Colin avait seulement l'impression de l'ennuyer quand il lui disait bonjour ou qu'il lui adressait la parole. Comme s'il n'était qu'un fan parmi d'autres, qui ne méritait pas beaucoup plus d'attention. Mais maintenant, Harry le regardait pour de vrai, il ne le voyait plus comme un parmi d'autres, mais vraiment comme Colin, le garçon qui se faisait harceler et qui aimait les photos.

Parce que Harry aimait les photos, lui aussi. Oh, il n'appréciait toujours pas être pris en photo, ni regarder celles où il figurait. Mais il n'hésitait jamais à passer un moment avec Colin à observer les paysages et les natures mortes que prenait parfois le plus jeune.

\- Tu as un vrai talent pour ça, lui avait dit Harry, un jour. Tes photos sont belles et... je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'elles dégagent quelque chose.

Colin avait été ému, et la nuit qui avait suivi, il avait rêvé de Harry.

Cela n'avait rien d'un rêve érotique, attention ! Harry était simplement là, dans les paysages ou devant les natures mortes des photos, souriant à Colin et lui disant : « Tu es beau, tu dégages quelque chose. » Sans qu'il dise je t'aime à voix haute, mais tout son rêve dégageait cette impression.

Quand il se réveilla, Colin ne se sentait pas honteux, ni coupable. Il souriait, il était serein... Heureux, même.

Bien entendu, cela ne dura pas.

Colin n'était certainement pas le seul à beaucoup aimer Harry. Parmi les grands « fans », il y avait aussi Ginny Weasley, et elle, Colin devait désormais s'en méfier plus que de tous les harceleurs.

Contrairement à lui, Ginny n'avait pas attendu de rencontrer Harry Potter pour l'aimer, pour espérer sortir un jour avec lui. Elle entendait son histoire depuis qu'elle était bébé et en était amoureuse depuis toujours. Alors, pour elle, ce n'était pas un petit né-Moldu qui allait lui voler sa place, ça non.

Il y avait une chose que Ginny Weasley avait et que ses harceleurs habituels ne possédaient pas : une très bonne réputation. On ne remettait pas en doute ses paroles, puisque tout le monde savait que c'était une personne honnête. C'était une Weasley après tout, sa famille était du côté de la lumière, du Bien. En plus, son frère était l'ami du Survivant, son meilleur ami, même. Pourquoi aurait-on pensé qu'elle mentait ?

Ainsi, des rumeurs bien plus dérangeantes que celles qui le suivaient jusqu'alors commencèrent à courir sur son compte, lancées d'une voix discrète par Ginny Weasley qui ne manquait jamais de dire « mais ne le répète pas » pour faire semblant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui causer de problème, en sachant pertinemment que tout se répétait toujours à Poudlard.

L'insulter de mouche à merde était une chose, de désirer Harry aussi... Mais de conspirer pour lui causer délibérément des problèmes, ça, c'était autre chose.

Parce que désormais, les gens arrêtaient de croire que Harry avait triché... Persuadés que c'était Colin qui avait demandé à un élève plus âgé de mettre le nom de Harry dans la coupe, afin de le voir dans une posture « héroïque » dont il pourrait prendre des photos.

Colin ne s'en rendit pas compte, au début. Les brimades avaient repris, mais elles n'avais jamais tout à fait cessé alors Colin n'y avait pas particulièrement prêté attention.

Jusqu'à ce que Dean Thomas, un camarade de classe de Harry, vienne l'accoster dans un couloir pour l'accuser ouvertement d'avoir délibérément mis Harry en danger pour son « obsession de malade », et qu'il causait des problèmes à tout le monde en collant les membres du trio d'or.

\- Tu devrais les laisser tranquilles, le menaça-t-il en lui attrapant le col de sa robe. Ils sont mieux en restant tous les trois ensemble, ils n'ont pas besoin d'un parasite qui vienne les mettre plus en danger qu'ils ne le sont déjà quotidiennement.

Colin, puisant son courage il ne savait où, se dégagea de sa poigne et lui demanda :

\- C'est Ginny qui t'a dit cela ? C'est elle qui répand ces rumeurs absurdes sur moi et Harry, pas vrai ? Juste parce qu'elle est jalouse de moi !

\- Je t'interdit de parler d'elle comme ça !

\- Alors dis-lui d'arrêter de me casser du sucre sur le dos, répondit agressivement Colin. Si elle a quelque chose à me dire, qu'elle vienne me voir en face plutôt qu'envoyer son copain en première ligne et en restant derrière ! Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'une Gryff...

Il ne put finir sa phrase quand le poing de Dean s'écrasa sur son visage, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Il porta ses mains à son visage et, quand il les retira, constata qu'il y avait du sang dessus.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler de Ginny. Et d'arrêter de traîner avec Harry et sa bande, c'est clair ?

Ça pour être clair, c'était clair. Mais Colin n'avait plus l'intention de se laisser faire, de se laisser défendre encore par Harry, Hermione ou Ron. Cela suffisait, il en avait _marre _!

Alors il se jeta sur Dean et lui donna un coup de poing de toutes ses forces.

.

Il avait fallu que MacGonagall les sépare pour qu'ils arrêtent de se battre. Elle leur avait enlevé dix points chacun et ils avaient eu une retenue, le samedi suivant, avec Rusard.

Quand Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient appris la nouvelle, ils étaient venu le voir à l'infirmerie, où madame Pomfresh lui donnait une potion contre les bleus. Dès qu'il fut assuré que ni Dean ni l'infirmière ne pouvaient l'entendre, Ron se pencha vers Colin et lui dit :

\- T'as bien fait de lui rendre ses coups. Depuis quelques temps, je trouve que c'est un sacré con, ce type.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'il sort avec ta sœur, ou parce que tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Colin en jetant le mouchoir imbibé de sang à la poubelle.

Il savait que Ron était surprotecteur avec Ginny. C'était d'ailleurs aussi pour cela qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qu'elle faisait contre lui. Il ne tenait pas à se mettre le garçon, et peut-être même aussi Harry et Hermione, à dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? répondit Ron en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je suis content que tu lui aies mis un pain, c'est tout.

\- Tu ne devrais pas l'inciter à la violence, dit Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Rendre des coups, on a le droit, protesta Ron.

\- Hermione, rajouta Harry avec un sourire mutin, tu as mis un coup de poing à Malfoy l'année dernière, alors qu'il ne t'avait pas agressée physiquement. Tu es mal placée pour le critiquer, non ?

Elle lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule en grognant pour la forme, et Harry rit en retour. C'était un petit rire, complice, agréable. Colin avait l'impression qu'il pourrait rougir et sourire éternellement rien qu'en entendant ce rire. Il se dit que ce serait dommage que ce soit Ginny et non pas lui qui puisse écouter Harry. Vraiment dommage...

\- Allez, arrêtons de traîner là. Harry a une épreuve à préparer.

Le brun soupira aussitôt en levant les yeux au ciel en entendant Hermione dire cela.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'était absolument pas pressé de passer la dernière épreuve, sur laquelle il n'avait cette fois pas la moindre indication, contrairement aux deux premières où il savait, au moins vaguement, ce qui l'attendait. Il avait confié à Colin ses craintes à ce sujet, mais le troisième année n'avait pu, hélas, lui être du moindre secours. Contrairement à Hermione, il n'avait pas de connaissances magiques à enseigner à Harry et contrairement à Ron, Colin ne savait pas élaborer des stratégies. La spécialité de Colin était de prendre des photos... Et il doutait que ce soit utile face à une créature magique enragée ou que cela lui permettrait de survivre à quoi que ce soit qu'on mettrait face à lui durant l'épreuve.

C'est pourtant la seule chose qu'il put lui confier quand le jour J arriva : son appareil et la promesse d'immortaliser toutes les choses incroyables qu'il allait affronter à l'intérieur du labyrinthe. Après l'avoir réduit et allégé pour que Harry puisse le porter autour du cou sans qu'il n'en soit dérangé, Hermione l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il résiste aussi aux chocs, à l'eau et aux sorts. Il y avait aussi des protections contre un tas d'autres risques moins probables, la jeune fille n'avait rien voulu laisser au hasard.

Harry, malgré le stress, le remercia chaudement, et Colin se sentit assez embarrassé quand Harry le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte courte, mais puissante.

\- Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, leur demanda-t-il.

\- Tu vas assurer, lui affirma Ron en souriant.

\- On t'attend là ! rajouta Colin. Et à ton retour, on fêtera la victoire.

Harry tenta de leur dire qu'il n'avait pas encore gagné, mais Hermione le poussa vers l'entrée du labyrinthe, lui rappelant que l'épreuve allait bientôt commencer.

C'est avec angoisse que Colin observa son ami entrer dans le labyrinthe, et avec encore plus d'anxiété qu'il attendit sa sortie. À plusieurs reprise, des étincelles rouges annoncèrent l'abandon d'un champion, et Colin s'agrippait aux bras de ses voisins jusqu'à voir que ce n'était pas Harry.

Et puis, plus rien. Ni d'éclairs au-dessus des haies, ni étincelles dans le ciel... Le temps passait, et c'était bien le seul. Tous étaient en attente de savoir qui, entre Harry et Diggory, allait sortir vainqueur...

Enfin, la coupe apparut en-dehors du labyrinthe, amenant les victorieux champions de Poudlard qui s'étalèrent sur le sol, ensemble.

Colin, comme les autres, bondit de sa chaise pour acclamer Harry à grands renforts de hurlements de joie et d'applaudissements... puis il s'immobilisa, horrifié, en se rendant compte que Diggory ne bougeait pas, et que Harry pleurait.

\- Il est revenu ! hurla-t-il. Voldemort est revenu, c'est lui qui a tué Cédric !

On le sépara de force du Poufsouffle, et il se débattit plusieurs fois, comme s'il éprouvait un besoin presque physique de toucher le cadavre. Le père de Diggory se précipita vers eux en criant « c'est mon fils » et Harry pleurait toujours en s'éloignant contre son gré.

Colin n'entendit pas ce qu'il se dit ensuite entre les personnes présentes en bas, mais il vit Harry donner l'appareil photo à Dumbledore, avant que le professeur Maugrey ne l'entraîne à l'écart de la foule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il aux deux Gryffondor à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Ils ne répondirent pas. Ron avait une mine sombre, et Hermione semblait aussi inquiète que lui.

À l'aide d'un Sonorus, les juges ordonnèrent à tout le monde de rester sur leurs sièges et de conserver leur calme, tandis que le corps de Cédric était recouvert d'un drap et sortait du terrain en lévitant, suivi par deux professeurs et son père.

Malgré la demande des professeurs, Hermione voulut quitter les gradins, mais la foule était si dense qu'ils ne purent rien faire, contraints à rester sur place jusqu'à ce que, enfin, on les autorise à quitter « dans le calme » leur place.

Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie, un professeur appela Colin pour qu'il rejoigne Dumbledore. Laissant ses amis derrière lui, Colin rejoignit le directeur, qui tenait l'appareil photo entre ses mains.

\- Est-ce que cet appareil est à vous, monsieur Crivey ?

\- Oui, je l'ai prêté à Harry, répondit le garçon.

\- Est-ce qu'il a été ensorcelé pour modifier les photographies ?

\- Non, monsieur. Hermione Granger l'a ensorcelé pour résister aux chocs, aux sorts et à plusieurs autres risques comme ça, mais les photos sont authentiques.

Le professeur hocha la tête, l'air concentré, puis lui annonça que le ministère allait probablement garder l'appareil un moment. Colin donna son accord, même s'il devinait qu'on ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix, puis le professeur l'autorisa à rejoindre ses amis.

\- Est-ce que je peux voir Harry ? demanda-t-il avant de lui obéir.

Le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, le directeur l'informa qu'il était à l'infirmerie pour le moment, et qu'il ne pouvait pas encore le voir, tant que Harry ne s'était pas entretenu avec « quelques personnes » avant.

Colin hocha tristement la tête, toujours aussi inquiet, et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la tour Gryffondor où Ron et Hermione l'attendaient sûrement.

Effectivement, le duo était déjà là et se jeta presque sur Colin quand ce dernier entra dans la salle commune, lui demandant ce que Dumbledore lui voulait et s'il avait des nouvelles de Harry.

\- Il m'a demandé si l'appareil photo était ensorcelé pour modifier les photos, mais je n'ai pas eu le droit de voir Harry. Il était à l'infirmerie, et je crois que les gens du Ministère voulaient le voir en premier avant d'autoriser les visites.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi s'interroger sur les photos ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Harry a dû voir quelque chose, là-bas, qu'il n'aurait pas dû...

\- Quand il est apparu, il a dit « Voldemort est revenu », rappela Ron. Vous croyez qu'il l'a encore affronté ?

Ils s'échangèrent tous trois un regard inquiet, mais n'eurent pas plus d'informations. Ils passèrent donc leur soirée à tenter de ne prêter aucune attention aux rumeurs toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, et leur nuit dans la salle commune, fixant le feu et somnolant en attendant des nouvelles qui ne vinrent pas.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le matin venu, dans la Grande Salle, qu'ils eurent quelques informations officielles de la bouche de Dumbledore.

Comme tout le monde le craignait, Cédric Diggory était bel et bien mort dans le labyrinthe, même si l'on ne savait pas encore comment, et Harry était à l'infirmerie à la suite d'importantes blessures dues à des sorts. Lorsque Dumbledore annonça que Poudlard avait gagné la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, les seuls applaudissements furent moroses et peu enthousiastes.

Heureusement, les trois amis furent autorisés à visiter Harry à l'infirmerie cette fois, et ils s'y précipitèrent sans plus tarder.

Harry était conscient, et les accueillit par un sourire un peu forcé. Avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse prendre la parole, le Survivant s'adressa à Colin et lui dit :

\- Je suis désolé, mais ils ont confisqué ton appareil photo.

L'entendre parler ainsi, après l'avoir imaginé mille fois aux portes de la mort, rendit Colin fou de soulagement. Toute la peur et l'inquiétude de Colin éclatèrent alors et, fondant en larmes, il se jeta dans les bras de Harry pour le serrer contre lui.

Après un instant de surprise, Harry referma un bras autour de ses épaules et tapota sa tête de sa main libre, lui assurant :

\- Ne pleure pas comme ça juste pour ton appareil. Je t'en achèterai un autre, promis.

Colin savait bien que Harry n'avait pas de doute quant à la raison de ses pleurs, et le voir plaisanter ainsi lui arracha un rire nerveux.

Il se détacha un peu de Harry, laissant ses deux autres amis s'approcher à leur tour.

Ron lui mit alors une main sur l'épaule et, avec un sourire taquin, lui assura :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, au bout de la deuxième ou troisième fois où Harry se retrouvera à l'infirmerie, tu t'habitueras à ce qu'il frôle la mort.

Colin fit semblant de le croire.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :s __Merci à **Babylon** pour sa review anonyme :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Yume u_u_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

.

Passer les vacances loin de Harry, Ron et Hermione fut étrange pour Colin. C'est comme s'il se souvenait soudainement de sa famille, et que Dennis se rappelait soudainement de lui.

Ils n'avaient pas tant de choses que cela à se dire, ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard après tout. Colin ne connaissait pas vraiment le quotidien de son petit frère, et Dennis ignorait le harcèlement que son grand frère avait subi. Au fond, c'était peut-être pour le mieux.

Il y avait heureusement les hiboux, et Colin ne manqua pas une occasion pour converser avec Harry. Par contre, Ron et Hermione ne lui répondirent quasiment jamais.

C'était assez déprimant, car il avait cru qu'ils étaient devenus ses amis, mais il semblerait qu'ils avaient simplement eu pitié de son malheur tant qu'il était sous leurs yeux, et l'avaient oublié aussitôt l'année scolaire terminée.

Il se consolait en discutant avec Harry jusqu'à ce que, brusquement, lui aussi cesse de lui répondre.

Se sentant abandonné, Colin passa le mois d'août dans une déprime assez prononcée, qui le poursuivit jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross où le Poudlard Express le ramènerait à l'école.

Alors qu'il venait de traverser la barrière, ses bagages lui bloquant presque la vue, il remarqua une drôle d'équipe stationnant sur la voie 9 ¾. Colin avait l'impression qu'au moins la moitié d'entre eux étaient des guerriers, du genre Aurors ou tireurs d'élite, quelque chose comme ça. Il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là lorsque, au milieu du groupe, il repéra ses trois amis.

Il hésitait à faire semblant de ne pas les avoir vus, pour ne pas se sentir humilié par leur ignorance, quand Harry le vit à son tour.

Aussitôt, il se détacha des autres pour se précipiter sur lui.

\- Colin ! J'espérais te voir avant le départ !

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Harry se confondait en excuses :

\- Je suis désolé pour mon brusque silence. J'ai passé le deuxième mois des vacances dans un endroit où je ne pouvais pas communiquer avec l'extérieur, et...

Un toussotement retentit à côté d'eux, et Dennis sursauta en croisant le regard du professeur Maugrey qui le fixait durement, son œil magique disparaissant quelque part dans son dos. Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et marmonna :

\- Hm, oui, on en parlera plus tard. Allez, viens, on va chercher un compartiment de libre.

Posant une main dans le creux du dos de Colin qui rougit, Harry l'emmena vers le train, où Ron et Hermione l'accueillirent en souriant eux aussi. Le cœur du jeune garçon se réchauffa lorsqu'il comprit que, non, ses amis ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber.

Durant le voyage, ils lui apprirent qu'ils avaient été emmenés dans un endroit secret, caché par un puissant sortilège, et qu'ils étaient surveillés afin qu'ils ne divulguent pas leur emplacement.

\- On voulait que tu sois mis au courant et que tu nous rejoignes, lui dit Ron en grimaçant. Mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. On te connaît pas depuis assez longtemps, d'après les adultes.

\- Nous sommes vraiment désolés, lui dit Hermione en posant une main douce sur son bras. Nous avons vraiment essayé de te joindre.

\- L'important, c'est qu'on puisse se parler maintenant, pas vrai ? demanda Colin en souriant.

Bien d'accord avec cela, les deux lui rendirent son sourire, tandis que Harry passait un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules, le tenant contre lui comme il ne tenait jamais personne d'ordinaire, pas même Ron ou Hermione. C'était, d'une certaine manière, le privilège de Colin, et il en profitait à chaque occasion se présentant à lui.

L'année débuta par l'habituel regard vers la table des professeurs afin de voir leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. En la voyant, Harry s'était tellement crispé que Colin s'était inquiété.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il au Survivant.

\- Je la connais. Je l'ai vue au procès.

Colin fronça les sourcils, confus.

\- Le procès ? Quel procès ?

Harry lui raconta alors, à voix basse, que lui et son cousin avaient été attaqués par des Détraqueurs dans la banlieue moldue où ils habitaient. Harry avait lancé un Patronus pour le faire fuir, mais son sort avait été détecté et il avait dû se rendre au tribunal, au Ministère, pour comparaître pour avoir fait de la magie en-dehors de Poudlard, devant un Moldu qui plus est.

\- Heureusement, Dumbledore était présent et m'a défendu, donc je m'en suis sorti. Mais _elle_, dit-il en désignant la femme du menton, elle était déterminée à me renvoyer ou me mettre en prison.

Colin avait donc un mauvais _a priori_ sur cette femme très laide vêtue de rose. Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand, après son discours, Hermione leur dit ce qu'elle avait compris entre les lignes : au nom du Ministère, Dolorès Ombrage allait mettre son nez dans les affaires internes de Poudlard.

Il s'avéra par la suite que ses cours étaient plus ennuyeux que jamais, et que ses intentions étaient loin d'être bonnes. Colin s'en rendit vraiment compte lorsque, rentrant d'une retenue avec elle parce qu'il avait parlé de Diggory et Voldemort en cours, Harry était blessée à la main.

\- Montre-moi ta main, exigea Hermione qui l'avait remarqué aussi. Non, l'autre main.

Une phrase était marquée dessus : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

Hermione, furieuse, lui ordonna d'aller voir MacGonagall sur-le-champ pour lui montrer la blessure, mais Harry refusa aussitôt.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se disputer, Colin saisit sa main avec toute la délicatesse qu'il avait, de peur de lui faire mal. La marque était rouge, ensanglantée, comme si elle avait été tracée au compas dans sa peau.

De la pulpe de ses pouces, il caressait les contours, le visage déformé par la peine qu'il ne pouvait contenir.

\- Colin... commença Harry, mais le plus jeune ne le laissa pas continuer :

\- Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire. Si tu la laisses continuer à te... à te...

Incapable de finir sa phrase, il bégayait et s'étranglait à moitié. Harry passa son bras de libre autour des épaules de Colin et le rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer doucement. Colin sentit la bouche de son ami se déposer sur son front, presque comme un baiser, et il réussit à trouver la force de continuer :

\- Si tu te laisses faire face à Ombrage, c'est comme quand je me laissais faire face à mes harceleurs.

À ces mots, Harry se figea et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la main de Colin. Il ne répondit rien, mais le jeune homme sut que sa réplique avait fait mouche.

\- Très bien, finit-il par dire. Très bien, j'irai en parler à MacGonagall demain.

Colin en fut si soulagé qu'il se jeta dans ses bras sans réfléchir au public éventuel de la salle commune, et serra longtemps Harry contre lui, heureux lorsque son étreinte lui fut rendue.

Les Gryffondor avaient une grande estime de leur directrice de Maison, comme la plupart des élèves de l'école respectaient leur directeur. MacGonagall avait la réputation d'être ferme mais juste, à l'écoute des jeunes à sa charge. Une fois de plus, elle ne déçut pas Colin et écouta Harry sans le juger ni lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, observant la nouvelle blessure sur sa main, les yeux plissés.

\- Soyez assurés que je vais avoir une conversation sérieuse avec le professeur Ombrage, les enfants. Maintenant, rentrez dans vos dortoirs.

Lorsqu'elle congédia les quatre Gryffondor venus lui rendre visite, la fureur du lion semblait brûler dans ses pupilles, et ils obéirent sans protester, rassurés à l'idée qu'une sorcière telle qu'elle prenne les choses en main.

Ils retournèrent au dortoir et Hermione annonça qu'elle allait réviser dans son dortoir, tandis que Ron prétendait aller se coucher. Colin ne trouvait pas qu'il avait l'air particulièrement fatigué, mais il ne chercha pas à le retenir : toutes les occasions de se retrouver seul avec Harry étaient des petits miracles que Colin savourait sans honte.

Ils se réfugièrent donc sur le canapé en face de la cheminée où le feu apportait autant de sentiment de confort que de réelle chaleur.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Colin reprit la main de Harry et observa avec peine les cicatrices qui y étaient gravées. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être assez cruel pour infliger ça à Harry Potter, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour mériter un traitement pareil. Il était toujours gentil et courageux, faisant de son mieux pour aider les autres, alors pourquoi... ?

Le fil des pensées de Colin fut court-circuité lorsque, bougeant sa main, Harry enlaça leurs doigts.

Une chaleur intense monta aux joues de Colin en même temps que ses rougissements, et il leva la tête pour voir que Harry rougissait aussi, le regard fixé sur les flammes.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa prendre la parole, ils restèrent ainsi, se tenant la main en silence, dans une immobilité calme contrastant fortement au torrent fou des émotions de Colin qui se déchaînaient en lui. L'amour, l'incompréhension, l'espoir et la peur se battaient en duel dans son corps qui battait bien trop vite pour que Harry ne puisse pas le sentir. Il devait forcément le sentir. Mais c'était lui qui lui avait pris la main ! Il n'y avait pas cinquante raisons de tenir la main de quelqu'un comme ça, non ?

Soudain, Harry laissa échapper un gloussement entre ses lèvres et Colin pensa, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il allait lui dire que c'était une blague, pour voir la réaction de « la mouche qui voulait manger du lion ».

Mais Harry n'était pas comme ça.

\- Tu as l'air encore plus nerveux que moi par rapport à tout ça... D'une certaine manière, ça me rassure. J'avais peur, tu vois... d'être le seul.

\- Le seul ? répéta Colin qui se sentait toujours aussi perdu même si l'espoir grandissait en lui.

\- À être, tu vois... À t'apprécier. Je veux dire, à être...

Il se lécha les lèvres, rougissant un peu plus, puis se tourna vers lui, se pencha et rapprocha son visage de Colin qui écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'il crut qu'ils allaient tomber de leurs orbites.

\- Ça te dit qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Colin resta figé, bouche bée, son cœur s'arrêta et l'odeur de Harry envahit tout son être, lui faisant tourner la tête.

Puis il accepta, d'un petit « oui » étranglé qui était un euphémisme du hurlement de pur bonheur qui résonnait dans son corps entier.

Leurs lèvres se posèrent l'une contre l'autre et il ferma enfin les yeux pour profiter de la sensation jusqu'à ce qu'elles se détachent avec une douceur que Colin n'imaginait même pas jusqu'à présent. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis, alors que Harry le tirait pour le tenir contre lui, le visage niché dans ses cheveux blonds tandis que Colin se retrouvait tout contre son cou. Il se sentait brûlant, fiévreux, et il adora cela.

Il sortait avec Harry Potter, le garçon dont il était amoureux, et c'était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves.

L'avenir risquait d'être plein d'embûches évidemment. Entre les harceleurs de Colin et les ennemis de Harry, le petit Gryffondor ne s'attendait pas un seul instant à pouvoir avoir une relation tranquille dans un monde tranquille. Heureusement, ils avaient Ron qui les soutenait, et Hermione sans aucun doute. Sans compter que Colin aimait probablement suffisamment Harry pour être prêt à encaisser tous les malheurs qui pourraient lui tomber dessus.

Il ferait de son mieux.

FIN

* * *

_En espérant que cette histoire, bien que courte, vous aura été agréable à lire !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot avant de partir, histoire que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé ;)_


End file.
